


You've got something I need

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Smut, Spanking, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: a really short thing I felt like writing todayorRobert was beautiful - pure artwork that Aaron just loved to ruin, over and over.





	You've got something I need

Robert had been arrogant and cocksure from the moment Aaron set eyes on him. It started with the usual showing off, looking down his nose at those beneath him and flashing his cash at every opportunity. It had been the over-confidence that had drawn Aaron in to begin with, the need to wipe that signature smirk off his face and it hadn’t been at all too difficult because from the minute they set sights on each other - Roberts eyes sparkling with promise - they knew they shared something deep.

The sex had been mind-blowing and Robert liked to remind Aaron of that as often as he could. He’d been the best Aaron had ever had and delighted in the knowledge of it, it wouldn’t be until later on - six months later to be precise that he admitted the same to Aaron. Aaron had been Roberts undoing, they both knew it - long gone was the mysterious, too-good-for-you demeanour because Aaron had unravelled every glorious inch of him. Aaron knew him better than anyone, better than he knew himself even - and Robert loved that, almost as much as he loved Aaron.

Sex had been a game at first, a control-thing - Robert enjoyed accentuating his importance by taking charge, pinning Aarons hands above his head as he rendered him into a babbling mess - his favourite sound becoming the whimpers and moans of _Robert!_ as his boyfriend lost himself in his delirium. It had become a regular thing, that was just the way it went - Robert, the confident one - the man in charge - only they discovered later on that there was a hidden layer beneath his demeanour, one more sweeter and succulent that the last. 

It had started with simple words, a simple praise or term of endearment. Aaron hadn’t thought much of them until he saw the quiet changes in Roberts expressions, though he tried his best to hide them at first but Aaron knew him better than that. “I’m really proud of you, Rob” was what he said after he sealed a contract at work, it had resulted in the most mind-fucking blow job Aaron had ever experienced. It was only then that he began to see a pattern in Roberts behaviour, the constant desire to be praised and an even deeper need to be rewarded.

The whole idea of it all had been so endearing to Aaron that he felt a constant pull to explore this side of Robert, see how far he could push him and of course, at that point - Robert had no idea. It started off subtly, fingers soft against Roberts face as he told him how much he loved him, how important he was - everything he needed to hear. Then in the bedroom with Robert on his knees, fingers tugging roughly at his hair as Aaron growled a torrent of _You’re so good at that_ and _That’s my boy_ , Robert keened at the praise - his more recent orgasms becoming more exhausting, his entire emotion filtering in through the pleasure. 

They didn’t really speak of Roberts _thing_ yet they both knew it was there, an unspoken bond between them. Robert was so grateful of Aaron for recognising his needs, knowing him enough to assess exactly what he needed. They didn’t do it all of the time, in fact a lot of the time Robert was his cocky self taking charge of the bedroom but when he needed it, Aaron could tell and _oh how he loved to love him_. Roberts vulnerability seemed to be on an ever-changing scale, sometimes Aaron would filter words of endearment and general praise into their sex life and then other times he’d have Robert lay across his knee with a flurry of hand prints across his pert arse and a swirling warmth down to his cock. 

Aaron was never more turned on than when Robert was at his mercy, knees to the ground with his sea-green eyes wide and curious, waiting for whatever treat Aaron had in store for him. Right now he was in a similar position, knees grazed in carpet burns that would last for weeks - his arse cheeks stinging with the imprints of twenty blows. Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair as he tucked himself back into his jeans, his cock well spent after being fucked into Roberts mouth - the evidence still waiting between Roberts puffed out cheeks after the orders of _don’t you dare swallow it yet_. 

Roberts eyes were blown dark, sparkling almost black and watery from the sensation of Aarons cock-head ramming into the back of his throat as he chased his release, one hand gripping into Roberts unkempt hair and the other cradling his jaw at the perfect angle. Roberts cheeks were flushed red, the perfect contrast against his porcelain skin, his lips suck-swollen and vibrant red - just the way Aaron liked them. 

Robert was beautiful - pure artwork that Aaron just loved to ruin, over and over.

“Look at you” Aaron breathed, crouching down to kneel in front of him - eyes gazing over his face in wonder “You’re fucking gorgeous, you are” 

Robert didn’t speak, eyes closing momentarily as he took in the complement, a tiny trickle of cum seeping from the corner of his mouth. He waited obediently, breathing steadily through his nose as he awaited instruction - Aaron reached out tentatively, using his thumb to catch the bead of cum from his jaw before slowly raising it to his mouth and sucking slowly at his own salty release. Roberts breathing quickened as Aaron smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to him.

“Swallow” Aaron ordered softly “But not all of it” 

Robert audibly gulped, leaving a pool of silvery white on his tongue before slackening his jaw and letting the liquid seep from his lips into Aarons outstretched palm.

“Good boy” Aaron praised “God, look how much you made me cum - don’t you see what you do to me?” 

Aaron used his newly slicked up hand to reach out and grip Roberts throbbing erection, sliding up and down with ease as Robert whimpered beneath his touch, his own pre-cum mingling with the residue in Aarons hands - creating their own personal lubricant. Aaron used his clean hand to grip the loose blonde at the base of Roberts neck, pulling him in for a kiss and moaning wantonly as he massaged their tongues together, tasting himself mixed with _pure Robert_. Robert moaned as Aarons tongue caressed him, his hand speeding up movements until finally he was spilling his load over his fist and crying out as his forehead rested against his boyfriends.

“A-Aaron!” He cried, his entire body trembling as Aaron held him upright - the sensation of Aarons clothes against his naked body over-stimulating him as he quaked through his orgasm. 

“That’s it” Aaron soothed “That’s my boy - you did so well, _my Robert_ ”

They found their way to the bed, Roberts naked form cradled by Aaron, fully dressed and sated. It was a regular occurrence, Robert would be exhausted from the release of all his pent up emotions, desires that he would pass out in his boyfriends strong hold, whispers in his hair until he drifted off to sleep. They would wake up again a couple of hours later, resuming their normal routine with no hint to the outside world what went on behind closed doors but they knew, both knew that the other man had the power to give exactly what the both needed, and oh how they enjoyed finding each other out.


End file.
